Mama Told Me not to Kung Fu
, Peter Hastings | Storyboarder(s) = Sean Petrilak, Mark Sperber | Supervisor(s) = Randy Dormans, Gabe Swarr | Cast list = Mama-told-me-cast.jpg | Previous = Five is Enough | Next = Secret Admirer | Poll = What did you think about "Mama Told Me not to Kung Fu"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. }} "Mama Told Me not to Kung Fu" is the twenty-third episode from season two of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. Plot Synopsis Crane's mom visits the Valley of Peace. Crane reveals to Po that his mom hates kung fu so he promised her that he would never have anything to do with it. Crane asks Po and the others to help him keep his secret from his mom.ToonZone.net - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Mama Told Me not to Kung Fu" Summary 's mother visiting the Valley of Peace]] The Furious Five are busy training with a new move that Shifu is teaching them. Tigress, Monkey, Mantis and Viper easily perform the move, and now it is Po and Crane's turn. Po begins to combo, but Crane, distracted, doesn't try and Po falls down the stairs. Shifu is upset at Crane, who then says he quits the Five and leaves, with everyone wondering what is happening. Po goes to Mr. Ping's noodle shop and finds Crane wandering around in a panic. Po annoys Crane to the point he tells him why he has decided to leave because of his mother, who is visiting and tells Po about how she has heart palpitations when she sees kung fu. Since she hated travelling, he never thought that she would actually come and visit. Worse yet, he tells him that in his letters he is an inn owner, the Jade Palace is an inn and Shifu is a grumpy employee. Crane then hears his mother calling for him and tells Po to tell the others about the plan. Shifu is busy meditating when figures crawl around the pillars. The Lin Kuei are attacking, and the Five (minus Crane) aid Shifu. Po comes in and after a short fight, the Lin Kuei retreat. Po tells them to follow Crane's plan. Crane shows his mother around the village, until she gets upset and takes off to see the inn. Crane is afraid the plan has failed, but is surprised to see that it has. Yan Fan is surprised also and teases Shifu, who gets angry and Po and Crane. Somewhere outside the Valley of Peace, Heilang and the wolves decide to strike again to reclaim lost artifacts, the Shadow Crowns. They move towards the Jade Palace and bump into Yan Fan, who mistakes them as employees and asks for water. The wolves steal the Shadow Crowns and attack Shifu and the Furious Five. Yan Fan is shocked to see kung fu and begins to have palpitations but Crane tells her he's doing imaginary games. Po and the others play along, but the crowns allow the wolves to defeat them. Heilang teases Crane, who then makes them visible by splattering something on them. He then destroys the crowns and defeats all of the wolves, which surprises Yan Fan. Crane is surprised to see that she doesn't have heart palpitations anymore, and she tells him that it's because she never thought he was that strong before. The next day, Yan Fan says goodbye to everyone, and still teases Shifu. Po and Crane are happy, but Shifu is upset and that the hotel idea was Po's, so as punishment he has him and Crane go up and down the Jade Palace stairs 100 times. Voice cast * as Po * as Tigress * as Shifu * as Crane * as Monkey * Max Koch as Mantis * as Viper * as Heilang / Lin Kuei wolves * as Yan Fan (Crane's mother) Trivia * Despite airing afterward, it is presumed that this episode chronologically takes place before the events in the episode "The Secret Museum of Kung Fu", as Po and the Furious Five did not recognize the Lin Kuei. * The episode's title references a song written by called " " that was originally performed by and later covered by . Gallery Images Crane-little.jpg| Crane-mother-heart.jpg| Lin-kuei-chain-hammers.jpg| Crane-and-mother.jpg| Heilang.jpg| Lin-kuei-stealing-crowns.jpg| View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Tracks Listen to more... Quotes Coming soon! Read more... See also * Episode transcript References External links * * Site navigation Category:Episodes Category:Legends of Awesomeness episodes Category:LOA Season 2 episodes